


An Interlude

by vanishingvixen



Series: Vixen Writes Smut for IFD [1]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingvixen/pseuds/vanishingvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole is a fan of vaginas. Cassie is a fan of Cole's fannish tendencies. THIS COUNTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I think after this I'll make a collection for today, because I'm in the mood to practice writing guys going down on ladies. This is how I am celebrating IFD. I might be a little off topic, I don't care. I rarely write fic, and I want ladies getting oral in all my fandoms, so I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. Come at me, bro.

Cassie is not inexperienced, but Cole is something else. He pressed her onto her couch, his fingers bruising around her hips. His teeth scraped across her pubic bone, and his tongue plunged inside of her, laving gently against her walls. He pulled her up, towards himself, and she buried her hands in his long hair as he lavved at her. 

Never before had a man enjoyed himself so thoroughly with her pleasure - Cole seemed to love every moan she made, and she could feel him shuddering against her, rutting into the couch. She moaned again, and he moaned with her.


End file.
